


Collection of Destiel Drabbles

by mightymontster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cake, Fluff, M/M, destiel being cute patooties, sam and his salad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightymontster/pseuds/mightymontster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple drabbles I write when I feel like it. All mistakes are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collection of Destiel Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be a lot of fluff in this one, so it's probably not the best idea to read in public. Proceed with caution.

Dean lay on the couch, comfortably curled up in Cas' arms. He'd wanted to eat some of the delicious chocolate cake on the table, but his position didn't allow him to, and he groaned and made some sort of lazy flail.

Cas tilted his head and his forehead wrinkled slightly as he looked at a mildly upset Dean and then the cake.

Then he realized it. Oh. _Oh._ Gosh, his boyfriend was so silly sometimes. And the pouty face he made was super cute. The former angel chuckled and ruffled Dean's hair, staring as the pout was replaced with a glare and a deep frown. "How dare you. I-"

Dean was cut off by being pushed up into a sitting position on Cas' lap and the feeling of a cold metal spoon on his lips, which he - after two seconds of just looking at it with wide eyes - took in his mouth. And he tasted cake. Soft dough and sweet chocolatey cream.

He didn't have the strength to protest, both because of the taste and the look Cas was giving him. The little smile tugging at the corners of his lips, the glow in his eyes. Because he knew Dean wouldn't let anyone else do this, and it made him feel a certain beautiful, warm feeling. He couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly it was. Human emotions were quite confusing.

Dean sucked the rest of the chocolate cream off the spoon and let Cas pull it out of his mouth. The process was then repeated several times, until an entire slice of cake was gone.

Cas then proceeded to wipe the remaining cream from around Dean's lips, and he didn't push him away because the touch was so nice and warm and Cas was giving him a look that nearly made him melt.

"You got chocolate on your nose," Cas said to him with a tiny giggle, and leaned forward to wrap his lips around the cream and literally suck it right off Dean's nose, taking it into his own mouth and gently kissing the now somewhat clean skin.

The gesture left Dean blushing madly, as this relationship was still fairly new, and judging by the grin on Cas' face as he pulled away, he noticed.

Sam walked into the living room later that day, and looked down at the box of chocolate cake with a frown. He clutched his salad protectively, as if the cake might infect it with its unhealthiness. He glanced at Cas and Dean once, before leaving the room with wide eyes.

He and his lovely salad witnessed things he never wanted her to see in her life. That was possibly the least healthy cake he had ever seen!


End file.
